Smutty One Shot Wonders
by Broadway007
Summary: Similar to my other One Shot Wonders fic, this multi-chapter fic will simply be a place for me to publish all my smutty Rizzles one (or two) shots. Requests always welcome!
1. Chapter 1

**The first of several smutty ideas that came to my head. I'm not the best at smut but I'm decent and hope that at least a few of you enjoy this smut filled fic. **

**Jane and Maura are in an established relationship for this scene. No references to any episode.**

* * *

Maura's hips lifted from her bed as her hands twisted in her sheets, desperate for something to keep her grounded as her orgasm loomed just out of her grasp.

"Jane," she gasped as she felt a hand press down on her hips. Forcing her eyes open, she looked down to see her girlfriend's face deep in concentration as her fingers slid through thick wetness and tongue lapped at a sensitive clit.

Jane's eyes lifted to meet Maura's gaze, though her tongue and fingers remained focused on their tasks. When Jane winked at Maura and curled her fingers upwards, Maura's back arched and her eyes clenched shut as she finally fell over the cliff Jane had kept her on and pleasure took over her body. Her thighs trembled as Jane continued to her ministrations with the look of concentration on her face until Maura threaded her hands into Jane's hair and pulled the detective away from the place Jane said she loved more than anything.

"Fuck," Maura breathed as she allowed her legs to go limp.

"I love making you swear," Jane murmured as she kissed her way up Maura's body before cuddling against her side, pressing her nose to Maura's neck and inhaling deeply.

Maura wanted to respond but found her mouth unable to work at the same speed as her brain. Waiting for her body to come down from its high, Maura draped an arm around Jane's shoulders and ran trembling fingers through dark curls.

"You," Maura breathed, interrupted as a final jolt of pleasure caused her to shudder. "You looked…so…concentrated," she managed to say, needing to take a break between words due to the power of her orgasm.

"I'm always concentrated on how to make you feel good," Jane said as she kissed Maura's neck, loving the salty taste of Maura after a round of sex this passionate.

"Oh, I know," Maura sighed. "But you _looked_ so concentrated," she clarified. "Usually when you're going down on me, you look so content," Maura explained. "You look like you could just lie between my legs all day and contentedly lap at me all day."

"Can I?" Jane asked, lifting her head up to look down at Maura's bliss covered face. "We have the weekend off so I could go down on you all day tomorrow and then Sunday could be for recovery."

"Oh, God," Maura groaned as she imagined the excruciating pleasure that Jane could cause. "I would need more than a day to recover."

"Well, we both have some personal days saved up," Jane smirked as she kissed Maura deeply, knowing how much the doctor loved to taste herself on Jane's lips.

"Maybe," Maura said breathlessly as Jane pulled away to once again nuzzle her neck. "But I would hate to have tomorrow be the day you go down on me for the entire day if something is on your mind," Maura mused. "If there is something big enough to put such concentration on your face while performing your favorite activity, it must be important."

"Oh, it is important," Jane sighed.

"What is it?" Maura asked.

"Iwaslookingforsomething," Jane said quickly and with her lips pressed to Maura's neck.

"Pardon?" Maura laughed.

"I was looking for something," Jane muttered as she made no move to pull her face from Maura's neck.

"You were…looking for something? In my vagina?" Maura asked before realization hit her. "Jane, were you looking for my g-spot?"

Jane simply nodded, feeling her face flush bright red.

"Oh, Jane," Maura smiled. "Please look at me?"

Reluctantly, Jane pulled her head from its hiding place and looked down at Maura.

"There's no need to be embarrassed," Maura smiled as she made sure to keep eye contact with Jane.

"Yeah, there is," Jane scoffed. "I couldn't freakin' find it. Like, how hard can it be?"

"It is actually not as easy spot to find as many believe," Maura comforted Jane. "May I ask why you were so intently searching for it?"

"I overheard Molly from Vice—ya know, the one who used to hit on me whenever she got the chance—and she was talking in the break room about her girlfriend. She kept going on and on about how she got her girlfriend to squirt and that her girlfriend said it was the best sex of her life…" Jane said as she turned her head to avoid Maura's soft gaze. "I wanted to give that to you. The best sex of your life."

"You have," Maura smiled as she cupped Jane's chin and turned the detective's face to look back at her. "You have far surpassed every other sexual partner I have ever had," she praised. "There are days where just imagining your fingers is enough to push me right to the verge of climax."

"I thought it was my tongue you liked best," Jane smirked.

"Oh, it is," Maura sighed. "And since I said imagining your fingers is enough to push me to the edge, just think of what imagining your tongue can do to me."

"I just wanna make you feel good," Jane said as she once again burrowed her head against Maura's neck.

"Try again," Maura encouraged.

"Huh?" Jane asked.

"Try again," Maura repeated. "With my knowledge of human anatomy and your enthusiasm, I'm sure we can do this together."

Grinning, Jane slid down the bed to once again settle on her stomach in between Maura's leg, inhaling deeply.

"So, doctor," Jane smiled before swiping her tongue from Maura's opening to her clit. "Do share with me your knowledge of human anatomy," she instructed before making another swipe.

"A-according to some studies, a woman needs not only vaginal penetration to achieve a g-spot orgasm but also—oh, God," she gasped as Jane slid into her with two fingers.

"Finish your sentence," Jane teased.

"Clitoral stimulation," Maura managed to finish. "A woman needs both of those to achieve the type of orgasm you are hoping for," she said quickly, eager for Jane to work her magic.

"And what do _you_ need?" Jane asked.

"S-start slowly," Maura instructed. "Just…warm me up."

"I can do that," Jane smiled as she began to slide her fingers in and out steadily, loving the sound of Maura's wetness around her fingers. She lazily traced patterns around Maura's clit with her tongue, avoiding direct stimulation until instructed.

"I love you," Maura moaned as she felt Jane reach up with her free hand to grasp one of Maura's own hands.

"I love loving you," Jane replied as she flicked her tongue directly onto Maura's clit, causing the blonde to jolt. "Warmed up yet?"

"Yes," Maura gasped.

"Good. Now I know that I gotta curl my fingers up," Jane thought out loud.

"Yes," Maura gasped as she felt Jane curl her fingers. "The spot you're hoping to find is deep and on my upper wall. It will feel a bit rough. And when you find it, you're going to move your fingers—oh!" she inhaled deeply. "Just like that," she begged as Jane began to move her fingers deep inside of her in an upward motion.

"Shit, I think I got it," Jane grinned as she looked up to see the reaction on Maura's face.

"I think you do, too," Maura chuckled as she squeezed Jane's hand before moaning loudly. "I know you do," she gasped as her back arched slightly. "Please, Jane," she managed to gasp.

"What do you need, baby?" Jane asked as she watched pleasure flicker around her girlfriend's face.

"More," Maura pleaded. "Use more pressure as you curl up and, oh, please go faster," she instructed, her breathing becoming more labored as she spoke.

"Do you want my mouth on you, too?" Jane asked smugly.

"Yes!" Maura cried, prompting Jane to place her lips around Maura's clit and suckle gently. "Please, faster," she moaned.

Jane complied eagerly, loving the familiar burn that began to form in her arm from the constant movement.

"Maur," she rasped when she pulled her lips away from Maura's clit. "Baby, it feels-"

"So good," Maura moaned, causing Jane to chuckle.

"Well, that, too," Jane replied. "I was gonna say that it feels like some sorta water balloon is getting bigger," she said as she tried to explain what she was feeling inside of Maura. "Is that normal?"

Maura could only nod her head rapidly as she felt her fingers and toes begin to tingle in the way that they did before a particularly powerful orgasm.

"Jane," Maura managed to gasp as the detective's tongue began to flick directly on her clit.

"Hmm?" Jane hummed around Maura's clit.

"Kiss me," Maura pleaded, knowing that one of the only ways she would be able to keep her moans quiet was if Jane's mouth was there to capture them.

Jane maintained her finger's rhythm as she quickly moved to Maura's side where she could still see all of Maura and, when Maura turned her head to the side, kiss the doctor deeply.

"When I tell you when," Maura began to speak when she pulled her lips away from Jane's, "I need you to thrust upwards like you've been doing _hard_," Maura stated.

"How hard?" Jane asked as she frantically kissed any part of Maura her lips could reach.

"Don't worry about hurting me," Maura gasped before capturing Jane's lips in a sloppy kiss.

Jane continued to curl her fingers and massage the rough patch she had discovered, enthralled at the noises Maura was making. Always a vocal lover, Maura was making sounds Jane had never heard her make before but was eager to hear her make again and again. The sounds were growing louder as Maura began to squirm on the bed, both trying to escape the incredible pleasure and seek it out.

"Now," Maura commanded as she felt her thighs begin to tremble. "Please, Jane. Harder. Make me come."

With only a moment's worry as to hurting Maura, Jane began to rapidly move her fingers up and down against the spot deep inside Maura with as much force as she could muster. Maura's back arched off the bed and, with a moan coming deep from within her chest, came harder than she'd even thought possible.

Jane's fingers felt Maura's inner muscles contract violently around her fingers and tore her eyes away from Maura's face just in time to see a gush of liquid flood out of Maura and soak her thighs, the bed, and part of Jane's forearm.

"Should I-"

"Don't stop," Maura said as she shook her head from side to side, riding out her orgasm.

Eyes glued to the glistening area between Maura's legs, Jane was amazed to see smaller spurts of the clear liquid being expelled by her girlfriend, Maura's body jolting with every spurt. After a full minute of Maura's orgasm, the blonde took the hand not holding Jane's and reached down to grasp Jane's wrist and still her movements suddenly.

"Too much," she said as she attempted to suck in deep breaths to refill her lungs.

As Jane pulled out of Maura, Maura kept a firm grip on her wrist.

"Don't," Maura managed to breathe, trusting that Jane would understand her desires while she recovered. Nodding, Jane simply cupped Maura's still sensitive mound loosely with her left hand as she pulled herself up to curl up next to Maura.

"I don't think I have ever seen anything as sexy as you just looked," Jane whispered as she kissed Maura's shoulder.

Maura made a sound of acknowledgement and turned her head to face Jane, though she found no energy in her to open her eyes.

"Thank you so much for letting me see you so…crazed," Jane smiled.

"Thank _you_," Maura murmured as she lifted her and Jane's intertwined hands weakly to her lips to kiss Jane's hand. When their hands returned to the bed, Maura slowly opened her eyes and was greeted with a smiling Jane. "I should make a move to reciprocate," she said, her words coming out slurred slightly.

"It's totally fine, baby," Jane smiled as she felt Maura pull her hand free from Jane's to wrap it around the detective's shoulders. "Can I move my hand now?" she asked. "So we can snuggle?"

"As long as you don't make any sudden movements when moving it away, yes," Maura replied.

Gently, Jane pulled her hand away from where it cupped Maura and then draped her arm around Maura's waist, pulling their bodies close and nuzzling into the blonde's neck.

"Jane?" Maura asked after a few minutes of snuggling and slowing her heart back to a steady pace.

"Yeah?" the brunette asked as she opened her eyes to look at Maura.

"I really love snuggling but, uh, could we maybe move to the guest room for tonight? The bed is a tad bit…wet," she said sheepishly.

"Are you gonna be able to walk to the guest room or do I have to carry you?" Jane teased as she moved to sit up and look down at Maura, feeling a surge of pride as she noticed the large wet spot that had formed on the sheets.

"Carry me," Maura laughed as she propped herself up onto her elbows. "I didn't know it was possible to have an orgasm that strong or last that long."

"Well, now you do," Jane smiled as she slid off the bed and walked into the en suite bathroom, emerging a minute later with a wash cloth she had dipped into warm water. She set the cloth on the bedside table before scooping Maura up and setting her at the edge of the bed. Grabbing the warm cloth, Jane knelt down to gently wipe Maura's inner thighs before simply resting the cloth directly against Maura's slit to help clean her before she fell into what would no doubt be a deep sleep.

"Thank you," Maura said as she gazed lovingly down at Jane.

"Anything for my Maura."

* * *

**So, not super raunchy or anything but I am kinda fond of how this turned out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, this story is so completely unrealistic but I don't even care. The idea came to me one afternoon and has been nagging me ever since. Hopefully writing it will get it out of my head.**

**Jane and Maura and NOT in a relationship in this chapter.**

* * *

"Yep," Jane stated as she rose to her feet and felt her head spin. "I am most definitely drunk," she continued as she took a few tentative steps forward.

"I'm not sure I want to stand up," Maura laughed as she watched Jane move on unsteady legs. "Or even if I can," she corrected as she looked at the wine and beer bottles on her coffee table.

"Well, you are more than welcome to sleep on your couch," Jane pointed out, her words slurring together slightly. "But I am gonna crash on your bed. It's like a fucking cloud."

"Language," Maura said, attempting to be stern. "I wonder what it would be like to fuck on cloud," she thought out loud as she rose to unsteady feet and took a few seconds to gather her bearings.

"You would know. It's probably pretty close to what fucking on your mattress feels like," Jane noted as she took one last swig of beer and headed towards the stairwell.

"I wouldn't know," Maura corrected as she followed Jane into her master bedroom and flopped onto the bed, having changed into a pair of pajamas before opening her second bottle of wine.

"What?" Jane asked as she mimicked Maura and fell to the bed. "You don't know what fucking on your mattress feels like?"

"No," Maura giggled as she rolled to her side to look at Jane. "If I'm going to engage in sex, I go to my partner's residence. So, no, I don't know what fucking on my mattress feels like."

"Shame," Jane mused as she kept her eyes focused on the ceiling.

"I know what fucking myself on this mattress feels like, though," Maura stated as she snuggled a bit closer to Jane.

"Mauraaa," Jane whined as she grabbed a pillow and pulled it over her face.

"It does feel quite nice," Maura continued, too inebriated to care that Jane was uncomfortable. "Regardless of how I do it, fucking myself on this bed is quite enjoyable."

Yanking the pillow from her face, Jane revealed her face contorted in both discomfort and confusion.

"What do you mean 'regardless of how you do it?'" Jane asked.

"Which toy I use," Maura explained. "I have several that I use depending on the mood I'm in," Maura said dreamily.

"Okay, I am so not drunk enough to discuss sex toys with my best friend," Jane groaned.

"Jane!" Maura gasped as she sat up quickly, realizing her mistake as she felt a wave of dizziness hit her. After it passed, she looked down at Jane. "Do you not own any toys?"

"Euw, no," Jane said simply. "If I'm ever doing that, I do it the quick and easy way. Just rub the clit until it's over. Rub it out and be done," she stated, a hand reaching out for the discarded pillow to pull over her face as her mind caught up with what her mouth had just said.

"Have you ever used a toy?" Maura asked, her alcohol fuzzy brain attempting to organize the history of sex toys to educate Jane.

"No," came Jane's muffled response from underneath the pillow.

"Oh, Jane," Maura laughed. "You're missing out. There are-"

"No," Jane repeated as she pulled the pillow from her face to flop it onto Maura's. "I am not discussing sex toys with you. Ever. So shush."

"Missing out," Maura spoke from under the pillow.

* * *

Almost a week after their drunken conversation, Jane came home from work one evening to find a package sitting in front of her door. Her heart began to race at the simple packaging it was in and ideas of what someone might have sent her. But then she recognized the handwriting on the package and the return address. Maura.

She grabbed the package and entered her apartment, curios as to what Maura felt the need to send her rather than simply give her at work. She quickly changed into a pair of sweats before plopping onto her couch. She opened the flap of the box and lifted the hinged lid up, her eyes landing on an envelope placed on top of tissue paper.

_Read this before going further._

Shrugging, Jane pulled the letter from the envelope and relaxed back onto her couch to read what Maura didn't want to tell her in person.

_Jane,  
In this box is a sex toy. Although we were both highly intoxicated last weekend, I do remember your confession of never using anything of this sort. I also remember you saying we would never discuss this topic, which we technically aren't doing since I am writing and you are reading. _

_As your best friend, it is my duty to ensure you are taken care of and if that means helping you take care of yourself, I will do that. The particular toy I have purchased for you is quite simple. It is a small egg shaped vibrator attached to a controller. Most commonly used for clitoral stimulation, this can also be inserted inside the vagina if you so desire. I selected this because it is similar to your own method of self-gratification and might scare you a bit less. It is quite helpful in achieving a quick orgasm should you be in a hurry or simply eager for release._

_If I have stepped over a boundary, I do apologize. You may re-seal the box and have it returned to my address if I have crossed a line. Or you can keep the toy, which will tell me that you are interested in exploring this further and perhaps encourage me to slowly introduce you to a wider variety of pleasure. _

_Love, Maura_

Eyes wide, Jane turned her head to look at the box sitting next to her on the couch and wasn't sure if the fire in her stomach was anger at Maura for doing this or arousal at the idea of Maura shopping for sex toys.

"Mauraaaa," Jane whined as she rose to her feet, grabbing two beers from her fridge before returning to her couch to stare at the box. "I could just look at it and if it's too creepy, I can just ship It right back to her," she thought out loud as she rationalized her actions to herself. Quickly chugging her beer, she set the now empty bottle on the coffee table before pulling back the tissue paper, rolling her eyes at the package of batteries she encountered first. She set them on the couch before pulling out the toy packaged in a clear container.

It was exactly as Maura described: a small egg attached to a covered wire that led to a controller with three buttons, which the packaging described as three different speeds. As her fingers ran over the packaging, the fire in her stomach moved lower and she knew without a doubt that it was arousal in her body as a brief image of Maura using this toy on herself flashed through her mind.

"Fuck," Jane groaned as she realized she was too far gone to simply ignore what Maura had sent her. Ripping the package open, Jane quickly inserted two batteries into the controlled and turned it on the lowest speed to estimate the strength of the toy. Inhaling deeply, she glanced around to ensure her blinds were drawn and the lock was flipped on her door. Once realizing there was complete privacy, Jane slipped the still vibrating bullet past the waistband of her sweats.

She jolted as the vibrations hit her clit for the first time, slowly relaxing back deeper into her couch as her left hand held it against her and her right gripped the controller. A low moan slipped past her lips at the new sensation that was quickly bringing her to the edge. Her hips began to subtly move, almost as if they were grinding with the toy. Subconsciously, her right hand pressed the button to amp up the vibrations and in a flash, her body tensed and a tremendous orgasm washed over Jane.

* * *

Neither woman mentioned the package and their relationship remained unchanged both at work and going out. It wasn't until a week later that Jane received yet another package from Maura and, unlike the last time a mysterious package was on her doorstep, the butterflies in Jane's stomach were welcomed.

Opting to not use the couch for this, Jane quickly changed out of her work clothes and curled under her covers where she discovered a slim vibrator nestled in a long box, a card once again explaining the toy and offering the option for Jane to send it back. Jane looked at it and felt it—it had a shiny silver finish and was about six inches long and looked almost like someone had taken one of her bullets from her gun and simply elongated it. Snuggling back into her bed, Jane once again loaded batteries into the device and put it to use without hesitation.

The next week another package arrived. It was similar to the last one, except a couple inches longer and the end curved upwards almost in a J shape. Maura had explained the reasoning in her letter but all Jane cared about was how incredible the curved end felt inside of her.

While Maura didn't change how she acted around Jane, the detective couldn't help but notice Maura in a new way. Maura was no longer simply her best friend. She was a woman. And a sexual one at that. Unable to stop herself, Jane found herself watching Maura's hips as she walked or her lips as she explained results to an autopsy. She caught herself staring at the medical examiner's chest one more than one occasion and prayed no one else did.

When the next package arrived, Jane knew that she was done with the stolen glances at Maura and acting as though her friend's open display of sexuality didn't affect her. Grabbing her phone, Jane quickly sent a text to the doctor.

_Hey. Jo told me that Bass wants to have a play date. Mind if we come over?_

She set her phone down and quickly went into her bedroom, changing out of her work clothes and into a pair of jeans and a tank top. She ran her fingers through her hair a few times before heading back to check her phone, smiling when Maura replied.

_Of course. Did you want me to make some dinner?_

_Nah. Not really hungry. Leaving now._

Grinning, Jane hooked Jo up to her leash and quickly walked to her car, throwing it into gear and driving the familiar route to her best friend's house. When she arrived, she used her own key to enter the house, laughing as she let Jo off her leash so the small dog could scurry to find Bass.

"Hey, Maura!" Jane called as she kicked her shoes off and entered the dining room.

"Hi," the doctor smiled as she emerged from her large pantry with a bottle of wine. "I was just grabbing some of the wine I know you're fond of," she explained as she set the bottle on the counter and moved to reach into a cupboard for glasses.

Fearful of losing her nerve, Jane quickly moved to press her body to Maura's back, trapping her between the counter and the detective's body.

"Maybe we should stay sober tonight," Jane whispered in Maura's ear as she pressed her hips forward.

"Oh, my," Maura gasped as she felt an unmistakable bulge pressing into her backside.

"That was my reaction when I opened your latest package," Jane smiled as she brought her hands to rest on Maura's hips, the lace of Maura's navy blue dress tickling her palms. "I've rather enjoyed everything you've sent me but this one is a bit different."

"I…I don't know what I was thinking when I purchased it," Maura stammered.

"Really?" Jane smirked as she heard the composed doctor stutter. "So, you weren't thinking about anything in particular when you walked into whatever shop you got this from and purchased it?"

"Maybe," Maura replied as she closed her eyes, her body on sensory overload.

"Well, I know you were thinking about me when you purchased it," Jane mused as she began to run her hands up and down Maura's sides. "But what I'm really wondering is what you were thinking about me doing while you purchased it."

"Does it matter what I was thinking about?" Maura whispered.

"Yes," Jane replied. "Because if I'm wrong and you weren't thinking about me doing this with you, then I will leave right now and we'll never speak of this again. But if I'm right…" Jane trailed off, nuzzling her nose into Maura's neck gently.

"You're right," Maura confirmed, which prompted Jane to spin Maura around to look directly into her eyes.

"You're sure?" Jane asked.

"Positive," Maura replied as she gripped Jane's ass and pulled their pelvises together.

Jane quickly bent her head down to capture Maura's lips, sliding her tongue almost instantly into the doctor's mouth. With the first brush of their tongues, Jane's hands went to work tugging Maura's dress up to bunch around her waist, exposing a nude colored thong that Jane wanted nothing more than to rip off. Maura refused to be idle as she slid her hands up under Jane's shirt before pulling her lips away.

"We should go upstairs," she breathed as her hands continued their path upwards to cover Jane's breasts.

"Only if you answer one question," Jane breathed as she felt Maura's hands squeeze her breasts.

"Anything," Maura grinned.

"Will you…Fuck," Jane sighed as butterflies formed in her stomach. "Will you be my girlfriend?" she said quickly.

"I would love to," Maura smiled as she stood on her toes to place a kiss to Jane's lips.

Giddy with emotions, Jane quickly cupped Maura's ass and lifted her up, both women groaning as Maura felt the toy press against her and Jane felt the base of it rub her clit.

"I have never wanted to fuck anyone as much as I want to fuck you right now," Jane husked in Maura's ear as she walked them towards Maura's bedroom.

Unable to form words, Maura simply moaned a response before pressing her lips to Jane's neck, jaw line, and anywhere else her lips could reach.

Jane gently laid Maura down on her bed, climbing to hover over her on her hands and knees.

"I'm sorry it took me this long to realize how much I want you," Jane smiled as she allowed her eyes to examine Maura's flushed face and heaving chest. "And I'm sorry is this is super cheesy, but you're really beautiful."

"Not cheesy at all," Maura smiled as she wove her fingers into the hair at the base of Jane's neck and pulled her in for a deep kiss.

The once frenzied movements they had while in the kitchen slowed to a more leisurely pace as clothes were pulled off gently and kisses placed to every inch of skin as it was revealed. When Maura was naked and Jane was in a pair of boxers—sheepishly explaining to Maura that they were on the only underwear that comfortably fit around the strap on—Jane broke the kiss and looked down at Maura.

"Hi," Maura smiled as she danced her fingers around the waistband of the boxers.

"Would you hate me if I said I really didn't wanna wear this thing?" Jane asked as she held herself up with one arm and used her free hand to tuck a curl behind Maura's ear.

"I could never hate you," Maura replied.

"I just…I just wanna be us right now," Jane explained. "I'll wear it another time I promise but I really wanna just enjoy being with you without any sort of…thing in the way."

"I would like that, too," Maura smiled as she pushed the boxers down as far as she could, gaining access to the buckles holding the toy. With deft fingers, she undid the buckles and raised her eyebrow at Jane, who simply laughed as she slid from the bed and let the boxers and toy fall to the floor, immediately returning to her place above Maura.

"Okay, so, like, how do we do this?" Jane asked.

"Together," Maura decided as she spread her legs a bit wider and moved her hands to the small of Jane's back, pressing Jane's pelvis into her own. "Angle your hips down a bit," she said gently and, when Jane did as instructed, they both let out a gasp when their clits brushed for the first time.

"Shit," Jane gasped as she looked down at Maura with wide eyes. "You feel so good."

"So do you," Maura smiled as she began to rock her hips upwards, her eyes fluttering closed as Jane began to rock her own hips and they quickly fell into a steady rhythm.

Both women couldn't contain the sighs and moans that bubbled out of them as their pace increased, Maura's hands traveling to firmly grab Jane's ass and add power to the detective's thrusts.

"Jane," Maura gasped when she felt Jane use her free hand to pinch one of Maura's nipples gently.

"Are you close?" Jane asked, the pace of her hips never relenting.

"Very," the doctor managed to say before pulling Jane's lips to hers and kissing her frantically.

The second Jane pulled her lips from Maura's to refill her lungs with oxygen, the doctor let out a primal moan as her body tensed beneath Jane, orgasm washing over her.

"Don't stop," she begged when she felt Jane's hips slow. "Please, don't stop," she pleaded, desperate to prolong this momentous moment with Jane.

"Never gonna stop," Jane promised as she once again rapidly moved her hips and ground her clit with Maura's. "I'm gonna...Oh, God," she moaned as she felt her own body tense before exploding in pleasure.

As last jolts of pleasure left their bodies, Jane used the last of her strength to roll off of Maura before her body collapsed to the bed. They both struggled to catch their breath, lying side by side on the bed.

"You still there?" Jane asked with a soft smile.

"Of course I'm still here," Maura replied. "Did you think I'd run off?"

"Well, you're all the way over there," Jane breathed as she gestured to the space between their bodies.

"I remember you once telling me that you weren't a fan of cuddling after sex…" Maura trailed off.

"Get over here," Jane laughed as she lifted her arm into the air, settling it around Maura's shoulders when the doctor rolled onto her side and scooted to snuggle next to Jane. "You are certainly an exception to most of my rules," Jane smiled as she pressed a kiss to the top of Maura's head, prompting the doctor to nuzzle into Jane's neck.

"You're an exception to most of my rules, too," Maura murmured against Jane's neck.

"Yeah, you guess for me and sometimes use sarcasm," Jane laughed as Maura draped an arm around her waist and held her close.

"And send you sex toys that eventually end up with us naked in bed."

* * *

**So, kinda silly, weird, and not my best work but it's out of my brain and onto paper.**


End file.
